


Everywhere and Nowhere

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always overshadowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere and Nowhere

Anna took a sip of her coffee; it was the last that she had. Why hadn't she stocked up at the grocery earlier? It wasn't like she would have missed seeing this earlier. But now...

Now, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Elsa truly was stunning. All that time and all that effort had really paid off for her. There was no question to whether or not she would win. Her going last had surprised Anna, but she had stayed awake to watch it.

Oh, she could only imagine what she would see on the Internet the next day. Then there was what she would hear on the news; Elsa always ended up on there somehow. Or maybe she would find herself on the cover of a million magazines (again).

But why wouldn't she? She was classified as one of the best ice skaters to ever be seen in recent years.

Still, it felt awful to see her sister everywhere but at home.


End file.
